


Ten Things I Like About You

by hpd_lance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, FUCKIGN, JUST, M/M, Relationship Study, and because i think ukai and takeda are highkey banging, and its really fucking short, because i'm bad, i dont have a summary, idk - Freeform, just kind of, just take it, legitimately just two paragraphs long oh my god, like 100 words tops, ok i wrote this for my friend, or maybe, possibly, take it idec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpd_lance/pseuds/hpd_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternately titled: I wrote two paragraphs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things I Like About You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend of mine, and it's sooo short and I KNOW it is, because I sent it to her over Facebook Messenger, and it's just. Yeah. Just take it. Take it.

When he smiles, Ukai can't keep the corners of his own mouth from twitching up. Takeda is beautiful when he smiles. Ukai likes the way his face lights up when he's excited, the way his nose scrunches when he laughs, his grim determination when it comes to the team. He likes the way Takeda pouts slightly when he's upset or confused, the face he makes when his mom calls, the way his voice is just perfectly soft, yet firm or loud when it needs to be. Ukai likes Takeda.

And Takeda likes Ukai. He likes his resting face, it's the face of a man who's determined to win. He likes Ukai's smile, that crooked mess. He likes watching him play volleyball, because the muscles in his body all flex at least once, and that's kind of hot. He likes when he lets his hair down, because as attractive as he is with the cute headband keeping it out of his face, he's even more handsome with it down. Takeda likes Ukai, and Ukai likes Takeda, and silently, they both wonder if they might have liked each other the moment they first met.

**Author's Note:**

> pff theres not even ten things, I just wanted a name for this short af piece of work


End file.
